


Home Invasion Demetri Style

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [5]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: Demetri has finally managed to work his way into the den of the beast. Although he might have gotten more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 43
Kudos: 117





	Home Invasion Demetri Style

**Author's Note:**

> This one took forever to write. :p But I'm glad it's finished. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)
> 
> Also if anyone know how to add tags using an android device I would love to know.

It had been awhile since he’d been to Eli’s house. At least a good seven months since his whole ‘Hawk’ flip had really built a life of its own. That being said he wasn’t sure why it was such a shock to him when Ms Moskowitz squealed upon seeing him and quickly engulfed him in the biggest bear hug he’d ever had.

Apparently he’d been gone long enough that she completely forgot about his thing with personal space.

“Demetri! It’s been so long.” The smile over her face was blinding, the wrinkles in the corners of her eyes letting him know it was genuine.

He could remember when Eli use to smile at him like that.

“Where have you been sweetie?”

“Oh, you know,” He chuckled awkwardly as he tried to discreetly worm his way out of her hold. “Just been busy.”

She seemed to pick up on his wordless plea and released him, standing back.

“You and Eli both.” She sighed. “He’s been so wrapped up in his karate that I rarely see him, even when he’s home he’d holed up in his room doing one thing or another for it.”

That... sounded either passionate or obsessed. Knowing Hawk, he was going to have to lean on the lather.

“And I’m sorry sweetie but he’s not here right now. He won’t be back for at least another twenty minutes.”

That, Demetri was aware of.

“I know.” He said, sliding his hands into his pockets as he rocked back on his heels.

It was time to put his plan into action. “He told me he’d be a little late. We have a project we’re working on together in science class. It’s a doozy, worth fifteen percent of our mark. We’re probably going to have to work on it at least two or three times a week for the next few weeks just to make sure we get a halfway decent mark.” He tried to make himself sound forlorn, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he stole a quick glance at her face.

She was buying it hook- line- and sinker.

Perfect.

“You boys are so dedicated to your work.” She said, her smile small and sympathetic. “Come on in dear, you can wait for him in his room.”

“Thank you.”

The base of the Hawk had been infiltrated, and set up for further appearances as well. So far his plan was working perfectly.

Making his way to Hawk’s room was easy enough. They’d basically grown up together, and as much as Eli loved to move his room around to change his environment, he never moved his room to any other part of the house.

“Oh Demetri Honey!” He paused as Ms Moskowitz called out to him, turning on his heels to face her. “He moved downstairs Sweetie, a few months ago.”

“Oh.” huh, guess he was wrong than. “I thought he hated the basement.”

He could remember countless time when he’d tried to draw Eli to the basement when they were younger. Trying to tell him how much fun it would be to play down there with all of that space. But Eli had always refused. Saying that it was to scary and that he could swear he saw things move in the shadows. Maybe Hawk had changed his mind. No doubt he was friends with the monsters Eli saw in the darkness.

Ms Moskowitz let out a long sigh, her expression falling slightly as her eyes drifted downwards.

“He’s... changed, a lot over the last little while.”

She had no idea how right she was there.

Not sure what to say to her, he was always a little bit awkward around parents, regardless of how well he knew them, he backtracked his steps and switched his destination to the basement.

“Thanks for letting me know.”

“Of course.”

Moving towards the basement door, Demetri paused for only a moment, his hand hesitating inches above the doorknob.

Was he really going to do this? Enter the den of the beast? What if he wasn’t ready for what he would see in there? This was going to be Hawk’s personal space, a place he wasn’t likely to let anyone see anymore. What if Demetri didn’t like what he saw, what type of person it display his best friend had turned into? On another note, what if it really pissed Hawk off? 

Demetri had a moment of... something. He couldn’t describe what really, but something that felt like a hand gripping around his heart and squeezing.

He shrugged it off.

Whatever Hawk’s reaction, he could handle him. He had him backed into a corner after all.

Taking in a deep breath he clamped his hand around the handle and pushed the door open.

The eternal darkness felt a little foreboding.

It made sense, leaving the lights on when he wasn’t here wasn’t every energy conscious, but Demetri could still feel a chill working its way down his spine regardless.

His hand flattened against the wall, moving around the smoothness of it as he searched for the light switch.

He couldn’t find any.

Did Hawk just walk into the darkness every day? What if he fell down the stairs or something? Had there never been a light switch here?

Fishing for his phone out of his pocket he quickly turned on his flashlight app. Once he had a source of actual light, he slowly made his way down the stairs, making sure to point it at his feet.

As soon as he was at the bottom he took a look around the wall beside him, letting out a small sigh of relief when he actually found it.

The second that he flipped it on though he almost regretted it.

Because it was empty.

There was nothing but space from wall to wall, the only thing interrupting it being a single bed that was tucked away in one corner, a battered looking dresser sitting next to it, and a pretty beat up looking punching bag in the other. Even the sheets on the bed were a plain white, the blanket a dull grey, not the bright reds and deep blacks he’d been expecting.

In fact, there was nothing to show his Cobra Kai affiliation or his Karate obsession other than the punching bag. There was nothing to show anything.

No posters, no knickknacks, not books or game stations. Hell, the only thing that even showed that he had any sort of technology was the charger plugged into the wall by his bed.

“Alright,” Demetri muttered, keeping his voice low less he wake any sleeping demons, “this is really weird.”

From what he could recall of Eli’s old room, there had barely been an inch that wasn’t claimed by anything that showcased his interest. His bed sheets had been hero themed, Nightcrawler of course, his bed frame and headboard had been covered inch to inch in stickers, his walls had so many posters and pictures that he had to start placing things on the ceiling. He’d had at least three bookcases that were completely stuffed with everything from comics to coding to evolution and the supernatural.

Even a complete stranger could step into his room and know nearly everything about him in one glance.

Looking around the room now, Demetri felt like it was occupied by a ghost. A shadow of what once use to be such a bright soul.

Daring to wander a little bit further into the room, Demetri wondered if maybe there was any way to liven the place up a bit. Maybe if he could find some of Eli’s old things he could sprinkle some of them around or something, make it seem just a little bit friendlier. Shifting on his feet, he tossed one more look around the barren room before moving back towards the stairs.

“Hey, Ms Moskowitz?” At first he wasn’t sure if she could hear his call from the bottom of the stairs, but not even a few seconds later her head popped around the frame.

“Yes Demetri?”

“Where did Hawk put everything?” Because it wasn’t Eli who’d gotten rid of everything. Eli wouldn’t have hidden anything. He wouldn’t have bothered to try and stow away who he was.

He already knew he wasn’t going to like the answer when her face shifted to a solemn sort of sadness.

“He burned it.”

Demetri blinked.

“I’m sorry?”

There was no way that he heard that right. There was no way that she had said what he thought she did.

She took in a deep sigh through her nose, placing her hand on the frame as if she needed something to hold herself up.

“I, I don’t know what happened.” Her words were quiet, not the usual cheery or protectively loud tones he was use to. “I came home one day and he had a fire going on in the backyard.”

Demetri wasn’t sure what to say to that.

Was being Eli really so hard for Hawk that he had to completely wipe him out? Had he really hated himself so much that he was willing to literally destroy everything about his old self?

A scowl pulled at Demetri’s lips, his brows narrowing sharply over his eyes.

What the hell was Hawk doing?

To a point he could understand where he was coming from. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew being into certain things labelled them as outcasts and placed a target on their backs but this was going over to the extreme. He wasn’t just hiding everything away. He was outright destroying it. Setting it up in flames, quite literally might he add, as if trying to deny its very existence.

God, had he always been this dramatic?

“I’m worried about him Demetri.” Her voice was so soft he almost didn’t hear it from where he stood.

Placing his own thoughts to the background he met her eyes from the bottom of the stairs.

“I don’t know how to help him.”

Demetri didn’t think there was a way that she could. Not anymore at least. She hadn’t been able to catch it in time, she didn’t really know what was going on.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t though. Or that he wasn’t already taking the steps to break Hawk down.

“Don’t worry Ms Moskowitz,” he assured her with an easy smile. “I’m working on it.”

Her smile was small, but real, a little light coming back to her features.

“He’s lucky to have a friend like you.”

Oh, he wouldn’t go that far.

Instead of saying so however Demetri just nodded his head, his own smile tight as he slipped back into the room.

Looking out over it again he puffed up his cheeks with air before letting it out in one harsh breath.

Maybe Hawk was a little more out of control than he thought. This was ridiculous.

His attention was drawn away from the room when he heard the door open, and he quickly moved off to the side so he wouldn’t be seen.

“Welcome home El-,”

“It’s Hawk Mom.” Oof, he already sounded pissed. Class must have gone over well than. “I’ve been telling you that for months.”

“Eli don’t-,”

“My chores are already done. I’ll be in my roo-, who’s down there?”

Ah, right. He’d left the light on. He supposed that was one sure way to blow his cover.

Accepting defeat, Demetri stepped out into sight at the foot of the stairs, grinning broadly up at the fuming male.

“Hey there Hawk. Miss me?”

The look he shot Demetri wasn’t one he could place right off the bat. It was as equally confused as it was enraged and surprised. Kind of funny actually.

“We have that project we’re doing together remember? The one for science class.”

Ah, there it was. An expression he could decipher. One of complete rage.

Without saying a word Hawk stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The click of the door sealing shut sounded oddly final.

“What the fuck Demetri?” Hawk hissed, not moving from his spot at the top of the stairs.

Well, if that was how he was going to be.

Demetri took a step backwards, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans before he turned on his heels and walked deeper into the barren wasteland. Once Hawk lost sight of him from his perch, Demetri could hear him muttering curses under his breath before the sound of quickly descending footsteps followed.

By the time Hawk was all the way down, Demetri had made it to his bed, making himself comfortable as he sat on the edge of it, placing his ankle across his knee. When he looked over to see how far Hawk had made it, he tilted his head in exaggerated disbelief to see that he’d stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

Looked like he wasn’t going to get any closer.

“What are you doing here?”

“Apparently adding some personality to your room.” Demetri shrugged offhandedly. “What’s the deal with all of this?” He waved his hand to the extensive empty space around him, dropping it to rest against his knee as he turned back to the one still camped out at the bottom of the stairs. “You an extreme minimalist now?”

“Everything else was a distraction.” Hawk sneered. “It wasn’t needed.”

Oh dear god. He was brainwashed.

“Okay, Hawk,” Demetri pinched at the bridge of his nose, allowing the other his space for now as he placed his free hand on his hip. “You need to explain this to me a bit better because I’m confused.” He took in one last deep breath, stealing himself for the no doubt long conversation to come. “You didn’t just get rid of your shit, or pack it away, you set it on fucking fire? What’s so important that you can’t have yourself distracted from it? That you can’t have a fucking life?”

Hawk was shimmering, the air around him all but vibrating. And Demetri could guess why.

Because Hawk didn’t have an answer. He’d so desperately wanted to finish off his old self that he’d done everything in his power to do so. He didn’t think of what to replace it with once it was all gone, leaving him with nothing but a blank slate. It was no wonder Hawk was such an aggressive force, he had nothing else to fall back on.

“I don’t have to explain anything to you.” Hawk hissed, finally walking a little further in. “What the hell are you even doing here? Get out.”

“Your Mom said it was fine that I was here.”

“Yeah, because of some fake ass science project.”

“That we’re going to be working on for about three days a week for the next few weeks by the way.” Demetri added.

Hawk didn’t share his amusement. He only seething more, taking another step towards Demetri with his hands out, looking as if he was ready to strangle him.

Demetri saved him the trouble of coming all the way and stood, shrinking the space between them in a few easy strides. Hawk dropped his hands down almost imminently, but he didn’t give up his ground.

They stood there, staring each other down, the air between them thick.

“Get the fuck out of my room Demetri.”

“You mean this overly large prison cell?”

Hawk snarled at his response, taking another step forward, bringing them chest to chest. “Get.” He hissed, eyes absolutely blazing. “Out.”

Demetri didn’t bulk.

“You’re not going to lay a hand on me Hawk.” To emphasize his point he grabbed a hold of one of Hawk’s wrists, bringing his fist up to his face. “There’s no one here to show off to, and no one here to take orders from.”

The breath of air that Hawk pulled in through his teeth made a slight hissing sound, but he didn’t make a move.

“I’m warning you Demetri.”

“Do it than.”

It was strangely addictive, pushing his luck, seeing just how far he could taunt Hawk, how much he could get away with.

Someone would have to be blind to not see how dangerous the situation was right now. He’d heard of what happened when Kreese had brought some new blood into his dojo, had heard about the damage that Hawk had dished out, that he had walked away from without so much as a flinch or a backwards glance.

And that was before Hawk was so thoroughly pissed.

He felt like he was dangling a freshly bloodied limb over a starved shark tank.

He came to find that he liked it.

But still, Hawk wouldn’t strike out. Instead a single corner of his mouth tilted up, his eyes dropping to Demetri’s lips so quickly and than back up again that he almost missed the movement.

“I didn’t know you had such a masochistic streak.”

Honestly, he hadn’t seen that one coming.

Pulling back Demetri found his face twisting, tightening his hold on the thin wrist in his hand as he pressed it back to Hawk’s chest.

“I don’t.”

Hawk’s grin was smug now, thinking he had the higher ground and running with it.

“Uh huh, sure.”

Fucker.

He hated smug Hawk. He didn’t mind angry Hawk, or broken Hawk, or out for blood Hawk, but smug Hawk? There was just something about it that always left his blood boiling. Something about the look he would get in his eyes or the micro expression that Demetri couldn’t pick up quick enough to categorize properly. Just, something about it felt wrong.

Angry, broken, bloody thirsty, they were at least authentic Hawk, emotions that came easily to the Cobra, ones that he truly felt.

There was nothing more fake than the smug Hawk. This was the one he played for his followers, the one he pulled out when he tried to twist a situation to his liking. It was the one that always left Demetri grinding his teeth against to keep from speaking out.

And now he was playing it for Demetri, like he would actually fucking fall for it.

When he remained silent, the smugness in Hawk’s smirk grew.

For one of the rare instances in his life, Demetri reacted without thinking.

One moment, he was staring Hawk down. The next he had him flipped over his shoulder and slammed to the floor.

He watched as Hawk let out a sharp cry of startled pain, his whole body curling in on itself to help with the shock of the vibrations from hitting such a hard surface with no warning. Demetri was right there though, dropping to his knees and clutching Hawk’s shoulder, yanking against him until he was on his back.

The red head’s scattered thoughts kicked in right than, his hands coming up to land a hit clean across Demetri’s face. One that would have knocked him for a loop had it hit its intended target and not only managed to graze his chin when he jerked his head back.

“Stop it.” He snapped, trying to catch the flying limbs that were never where he wanted them to be.

“Fuck you! Get out of my fucking room! And out of my fucking house!”

“For the love of God Hawk stop!” He finally managed to grab the elusive hands, pinning them down by either side of Hawk’s head.

Both of them were panting, more from trying to contain their rage than from any type of physical exertion. Demetri could feel how warm his face was, could feel his skin getting damp just behind his neck and right underneath his hair line as he glared at the one beneath him.

“You want to try that again?”

Hawk didn’t say anything, staring passed Demetri and trying to burn a hole in the ceiling with his eyes alone.

Rolling his eyes at the immature silent treatment, Demetri’s gaze caught sight of something hidden further back under Hawk’s bed.

If he’d still been standing, there was no way he would have even know that it was there, but from this angle on the floor it was only all to easy to spot the large black box with the bright red lid.

Figures. He knew there had to be something in this room Cobra themed.

“Well, what’s this than?” He tisked, arching a brow when he felt Hawk tense underneath him.

Obviously he knew what had caught Demetri’s attention without him having to explain further. When he moved, Demetri wasn’t expecting him to squirm upwards, getting his shoulders up against the bed and using his new leverage to try and throw him off.

Not willing to let himself be thrown by such a desperate rookie tactic Demetri dropped his wrists in order to shove at his shoulders, instantly regretting it when he got a fist to his side.

Hissing he returned the gesture, before deciding to change tactics.

Hawk’s legs were already resting on either side of Demetri’s hips, rendering them pretty useless to strike out at him. From his advantage with both of his knees resting nearly right against Hawk’s crotch it would have only been all to easy to really make him suffer and keep him from stopping him. But, as much as Demetri wanted to see what was in the box, and as much as Hawk drove him absolutely insane, he didn’t want to go through with it. He’d been kneed there before. It wasn’t fun, and as much as he was willing to bruise Hawk up, there were lines that he wasn’t going to cross.

So, he went with another plan.

Demetri shoved against Hawk hard, continuing to press his hand firmly into his chest which pinned Hawk to the side of the bed. “Stay.”

He knew from how use Hawk had gotten to following orders unquestioningly from his Senseis that he would follow his without thought, even if it was coming from Demetri. It ended up making the other freeze for the few seconds he needed to snatch the box out from underneath the bed before the red head even realized what he’d done and jumped back into action.

But by then it was to late.

The box was already out, and the lid was already open.

“Demet-!”

Before Hawk could finish his name, Demetri clamped a hand down tightly over his mouth, cutting him off from his attempt to distract him. Wordlessly he stared at the contents, his stomach dropping low in his gut and the fight fizzling out of his body.

With a gentle hand, Demetri reached in and pulled out one of the items.

A childish looking picture frame made from colourful popsicles sticks, one Demetri had made in one of the first few years of their friendship. Snuggled safely inside was a picture of him and little Eli, their arms around each other and giant smiles on their faces.

Placing it down on the floor beside him as if it was a collectors edition of the Detective comics, Demetri reached in for another item, and another.

An old sweater of his that he’d thought he lost forever, a mug that he’d gotten Eli as a Christmas gift one year, Doctor Who themed of course, where the Tardis appeared on different sides of the mug depend on the temperature of the liquid inside.

There was a few hand written letters from that one summer they spent apart only to vow to never do something like that again. A cute little stuffed Chewbacca he’d picked up for Eli when he hadn’t been feeling well to give him some company until he could go back to school.

Even the little robot that Demetri had made that was suppose to work as a portable speaker that danced to whatever music was playing, in the end the thing couldn’t even stand and the sound quality sucked but Eli had said he’d loved it all the same.

There were countless other items inside, each of them vastly different from the last and yet all with one thing in common.

They had all either been gifts from Demetri, or had been something he owned.

His mother had said he burned everything. His room was a bare boned testament to that claim. And yet, Hawk hadn’t gotten rid of everything. No. Eli had refused to allow him to do so. So he just hid it away in a box. Not even in a different room completely, but right underneath his bed, where it would be easy to slip out and go through.

How many times did he do that? If ever? What would be the point of keeping it so close if he didn’t?

He dropped his hand from where it was firmly pressed against Hawk’s mouth to rest heavily on the curve where his shoulder met his neck. Holding up the picture again, he frowned when those baby blues refused to look up from burning a hold in the ground.

“Care to explain this to me buddy?”

“Get out Demetri.”

The words were a repeat of before, but there was no bite in them anymore, no heat that tried to scorch Demetri’s skin. They were heavy and tired, the boy resting against the side of the bed taking on the appearance of a clockwork doll that had all their insides ripped out.

He looked pitiful, but after all the shit he’d been pulling, Demetri didn’t have it in him to feel sorry for him.

He wanted Demetri gone? Okay.

Nodding his head he placed the picture down, beside him. “Alright. You want me to go? Fine.” He moved in closer, Hawk all but having to fold himself in half to try and leave any space between them. “Tell me to go, right now.” He slid his free hand up by Hawk’s head, gripping the edge of the mattress between his fingers, his other hand shifting from the curve of his shoulder to cup his jaw, forcing his head up, forcing their eyes to meet.

Finally there was some life back in that gaze, Hawk’s chest trembling as warm huffs spilled passed his lips. 

“Tell me to leave and I’ll walk out of here.” Hawk’s eyes were huge, his chest rising and falling with the quick inhales of his breathing. “But,” Demetri broke their eye contact, pulling back as if he was about to pull away, “if you do that, I won’t come back at all,” He sighed, the barely audible hitch of Hawk’s lungs telling him all he needed to know.

Bring his gaze back up to meet those wide puppy eyes he hadn’t seen in so long, he leaned in once more, closer this time, pressing his lips firmly beside Hawk’s ear. “You’ll be dead to me.” He was hissing now, his words sharp and final. “Another faceless mess in the crowd. A no one who means nothing to anyone.”

A small whimper drifted up in the space between them, and Demetri felt the corners of his mouth twisting just the slightest bit upwards when he felt one of Hawk’s hands coming up to rest against his chest.

He didn’t press him away, his fingers curled just the slightest, the tips coiling in the fabric of Demetri’s shirt.

With a soft chuckle, Demetri removed his hand from the bed to wrap around the smaller one at his chest. Lifting the shaking hand to his mouth he pressed his lips to the scarred and bruised knuckles, just holding them there in a small form of comfort.

“Knew it.” There was a slight smugness to his words as he drew back, enough to cut into the one caged in his hold. “You can’t let me go can you?”

Hawk tried to pull his hand back, his other one coming up to quickly rub at the back of his eyes. But Demetri didn’t let go, only tightening his hold and moving in closer.

He let out a heavy sigh, the sounded almost fondly exasperated, his head giving the smallest of shakes as he looked down at the trembling body, his thumb stroking soothingly over the defined jawline in his hand. “What am I going to do with you?”

Hawk seemed to come up with an answer to that question on his own, his grip on Demetri’s shirt suddenly becoming constricting, yanking him down at the same time he swooped up and firmly pressed their lips together.

For a single, silent moment, Demetri’s brain cut out.

He felt like his mind had just blue screen. So shocked by the action that it had caused his entire body to shut down.

When Hawk shivered at the contact however, everything quickly rebooted, and he found himself only all to eager to catch up.

He bit at the bottom lip caught between his teeth, gently this time, but still with enough of a nip to pull a small mewl from the one in his hold. Hawk reacted positively in his opinion, his legs wrapping around Demetri and locking at the ankles, pulling them so close together it was if he was trying to crawl into Demetri’s skin.

Sliding one hand around his waist and the other under his ass, Demetri hoisted Hawk up in his lap before rocking back on his heels and standing, all without once breaking away. He could feel more than hear Hawk moan against his mouth at the rare display of strength and he couldn’t stop the way his stomach swooped at how cute that was.

As his knees hit the mattress, he let Hawk go, snickering slightly at the stunned yelp that he let out.

Before he could even properly kneel on the bed Hawk growled at him, all but launching himself back at Demetri, stretching out the neck of his shirt when he clutched it in his hands to pull him forward again. Now it was Demetri’s turn to let out a muffled moan, their lips parting for only a moment to pant into each others mouths.

“Little eager aren’t we?”

“Shut up.”

Alright than.

Without a word of protest he allowed Hawk to pull him down, kneeling between his legs easily when a simple press of his hand against the others thigh had them falling open.

Moving his lips away he didn’t stray far, tracing along the pronounced jaw line with his teeth and tongue, smirking against the thin throat when Hawk let out a bitten off whine.

He didn’t mind Hawk like this. He didn’t mind it at all.

Tracing the tip of his nose back up the trail he’d just kissed down, a stray thought came to him as he slid his hand up from the well muscled thigh to rest against the heat of Hawk’s waist.

What if he gave him a mark like the one on his lip on his throat? Gave him a matching set, one that no one would mistake for anything other than what it really was. Stake his claim against everyone. The Cobras, Kreese, the Miyagi dos, their Sensies. Send out a wordless warning that the ruthless predator was his, and his alone.

When Hawk pulled him back up to claim his mouth again, he found the thought slipping away just as easily as it had come up.

Shifting closer he smirked at the almost violent way Hawk shuttered, slipping his hand under the shirt and around to lightly trail his nails over the tight muscles along his back.

“Fuck.” Hawk had to break away, panting hard as Demetri trailed kisses along the side of his face, making him huff out a small laugh when he was forced to close his eyes as Demetri pressed a kiss to each eyelid.

“Boys would you like any snacks?”

Before he could even register what happened, the entire world was flipped upside down and his head was suddenly throbbing.

Had Hawk just-? Did he just throw him off the bed!?

“No Mom, we’re good!” Hawk called back up to her, stepping off the bed, his foot landing right next to Demetri’s head. “In fact,” his gaze shifted over to him as he tried to figure out a way to twist himself so the world was the right way again, “Demetri was just about to head out.”

Oh?

Was he now?

The second that he managed to roll over and push himself up to his knees, Demetri levelled the mohawked styled Cobra with a pointed look.

“Already?”

“His mom called,” Hawk lied to her question, “she said she needed some help with... stuff.”

“Nice.” Demetri scoffed, setting to work on brushing himself off and straightening himself out.

“Well that’s to bad.” Her voice sighed from the top of the stairs. “I hope it doesn’t interfere with your project.”

“Oh it won’t.” Although his words were shouted up to Ms Moskowitz, his eyes never once left Hawk’s.

He smirked at the ruffled state of the other, tossing him a wink before turning his head back towards the stairs to make sure his next sentence came through clearly. “I’ll be out of your hair in just a second, I need to go over some notes with Hawk real quick.”

“Of course dear. Eli sweetie, let me know when you’re hungry.”

He didn’t miss the way that Hawk closed his eyes and breathed in deeply at the use of his old name, or at the way his hands twitched at his sides. But than the door was closed and his eyes were open and focused again and Demetri banished any sort of amusement he got in it to focus on the task at hand.

They didn’t say a word. Staring at one another from the distance of the new space between them.

It felt... odd, now that they weren’t wrapped up in one another. Now that his hands weren’t clamped around that small waist or roughly sliding over the taut muscles of his back.

It was almost kind of frustrating.

He’d liked having Hawk on his back, whining and withering in his hold, letting out those admittedly adorable gasps and moans.

Even from where he stood he could see how red and swollen Hawk’s bottom lip was from the mixture of both their kisses and the way Hawk had bitten it to try and keep his voice down.

It was tempting, and as he found himself licking at his own dry lips and tasting the lingerings of the other on them he almost lost to the idea of a round two.

But he couldn’t do that. This was perfect.

Because he could see that as badly as he wanted to take, Hawk was all to ready to give. If Demetri wanted to, he could very well just crook a finger to draw the other in and Hawk would be back in his arms and back on the bed in a heartbeat.

Sure he’d all but assured Demetri would have to leave, but he was sure it was more to keep himself from going to far than actually wanting him gone.

This was good. This he could use.

Hooking his thumbs in the pockets of his jeans, he casually made his way up to the Cobra, not missing the way that Hawk took in a quiet, quick breath or the way he suddenly looked ill footed and unsure.

He stopped only when he was so close that he had to tilt his face to the side to keep them from knocking their heads together. Still, he didn’t move his hands from his pockets. Didn’t reach out to touch him.

“I’ll see you later this week.” The skin that was softly caressed by his breath broke out in goosebumps, Hawk’s shoulders jumping up to his ears, his hand shooting up, hovering over Demetri’s chest but not making contact. “And when I come back, I’d better see some of that stuff outside of that box.”

Basically programmed to follow orders at this point, Hawk’s posture snapped straight. “Yes sir.”

Demetri could tell Hawk wished the floor would swallow him whole the second the words left his mouth, his chuckle of amusement making the others face light up bright red.

Finally he brought one of his hands up, taking a hold of Hawk’s jaw and pulling him in till their lips were nearly brushing.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

The next meet of their lips was chaste. A barely there press and over as quickly as it started. When he pulled back however the look across the hawks face was dazed and soft.

“See you tomorrow Hawk.”

His tone seemed to snap the other back, Hawk shoving him away before he could move, and huffing as he stomped back to his bed and shoved the box underneath.

Demetri didn’t bother looking over his shoulder as he headed towards the stairs, throwing out a quick, “Don’t forget what I said.” in passing.

Just as he made it to the top step he could hear the slow scrap of the plastic bin being dragged out again.

He couldn’t keep the smug smirk off his face if he tried.


End file.
